Sabado Por La Mañana
by MTBlack
Summary: Sábado por la mañana... Pueden pasar muchas cosas...Sirius se enamora de Lily... Pero, aún así¿puede que James y Lily tengan oportunidad? Reviews!


_Disclaimer: si esto me pertenecería, ya habría publicado o quizás no... La trama si es mía... xD_

**Sábado por la mañana**

_Sábado por la mañana. Excursión a Hogsmeade. Tres almas en la biblioteca: Black, Evans y Potter. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un tercero en discordia y esta vez tiene que ser James?_

_Ella tan perfecta. Y yo un perfecto idiota. Me quedó prendado de su belleza en el instante en que poso mis ojos en ella. Si no me está gritando, su voz me embelesa. Se vuelve tan suave, casi un susurro y es tan dulce cuando no está enojada..._

_Debo ser una especie de suicida, debo querer que James me mate. No puedo estar plasmando en papel lo que siento por ella, arriesgándome a que pueda estirar un poco más el cuello y leerlo. Pero bueno, es la válvula de escape más racional que me dieron; es lo único que me dieron ganas de hacer, además._

_Moony se merece un premio, yo le pedí un consejo y me dijo que estaba ocupado, pero que escribiera mi problema y se lo alcanzara, que luego me ayudaría. Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlo leer. Es mi amigo, sabe guardar secretos pero lo obligaría a cargar una culpa. Ninguno de los dos podría enfrentarse a James..._

_Es tan hermosa, divina e inalcanzable. No sólo porque está al otro lado de la biblioteca sino porque alguien ya se reservó el derecho de amarla y confesarlo. Me es tan ajena, y sólo porque James se humilló antes que yo, porque tuvo el valor que a mi me faltó y confesó lo que me negué a decir._

_Las palabras aquí escritas adquieren otro matiz para mí. Creo que ordenar mis ideas no fue mala idea. Pero lastima. Y me duele, me duele saber que no es para mí. _

_Soy demasiado leal ¡Maldito Padfoot¡Maldito Godric Gryffindor¿Dónde estaba cuando necesitaba valentía?_

_Y ahora mira hacia aquí... Pero no a mí. Es a James a quien ve. Ella le quiere. Pero no se lo va a demostrar. Por lo menos hasta que él no se comporte mejor, yo la escuché. Por eso lo estoy ayudando. Por eso lo estaba ayudando. Ya no lo hago porque he hacía mal y a la larga, le haría mal a James. Lo que planeaba hacer no lo pondré por escrito en caso de que este libro caiga en malas manos antes de que lo queme (Moony me matará por hacerlo, pero no tengo que decirle y ya; y además sabiendo que hecho cenizas no será legible, me es más fácil sincerarme)_

_Tengo hambre, pero tengo que terminar esta tarea. "Y tengo ganas de ti"_

_Maldita sea la canción y la radio y el idiota que la escribió y el tarado que la canta. Listo me descargué. _

_James se fue molesto porque lo ignoró, dice que me estoy pareciendo a Remus. Que lo acompaño mucho a la biblioteca y me estoy por contagiar del comportamiento Lupinesco. A mi me agrada estar con él. No hace preguntas. Y no se lo voy a decir, pero no es culpa de Remus, toda la culpa la tiene la SU pelirroja. ME estaba mirando_

_Y ahora esta parada frente a mí. Yo soy una cabeza y media más alta que ella pero en este instante me siento un minúsculo ratón frente a un enorme... antílope, (porque tampoco es taaan alta)._

_Dice que es grosero que escriba mientras me habla, así que dejaré de hacerlo para escucharla.  
XOXOXOXO_

_Quiero ser el hombrecito del ahorcado que dibujé mientras me hablaba. Soy patético. Vino a pedirme ayuda y la ayudé. Ella no me quiere. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? La mande a la sala común con James y algunos trucos en el bolsillo. Será fácil. Está muerto por ella. Está muerto por él. Y hacen linda pareja._

_Realmente me gustaba..._

_Ya no haré el trabajo. Renuncié a Lily, renuncio a la tarea. Me duele la cabeza. Necesito aire. Invitaré a Charlize a comer. No es pelirroja, no es prefecta, pero está buena. Y se puede hablar con ella. Olvidaré a Lily, porque afortunadamente no llegué a amarla._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yo no entiendo. Soy buen amigo, deportista y estudiante (sí, es difícil de creer, pero lo soy). Le doy a mi prójimo el trato que quiero que me den (sacadas las excepciones como Snape¿pero quién no tiene un Némesis del cual defenderse y atacar?). Y soy premio anual. Nadie tiene idea de lo duro que fue alcanzar semejante condecoración, y yo tampoco. Pero debo de haber trabajado duro.

Pero sigo sin entender porque Lily Fiona Evans (¡Yeah! Descubrí su segundo nombre en una requisa ilegal al archivero de la enfermería), no quiere salir conmigo.

Es cierto que no cumplo las reglas pero aún no existe quien no las haya roto alguna que otra vez, o al menos pasado por alto. Y a veces, yo ni siquiera las rompo de todo, más bien las doblo un poco a mi gusto. No es algo malo¿o sí?

No soy feo, mi haber de conquistas lo asegura. Y no soy egocéntrico, ni mucho menos egoísta. Puedo a veces ser arrogante y bastante altanero, pero soy un adolescente. Lo llevó en mí... seguiré así hasta que madure completamente. No seré así toda mi vida (espero).

Puede que ella me odie por mis amigos. Suelen ser mala influencia. Dos de ellos, y son tres. Pero son mis amigos. Yo era bueno... hubo una época en que lo era. Pero me corrompí. Entré a este colegio y me corrompieron. Puede que lo haya corrompido solo. Pero algo de ayuda tuve. Especialmente Sirius. Todos los vicios que existen los aprendí con él. Pero también aprendí buenas cosas, como planes de conquista o como romper con una chica sin que arme escándalo. Ya le dije que tiene que escribir libros del tipo: "10 pasos para..." aunque sus enseñanzas tengan tres como máximo. Pero es bueno, me ayudó con Lily, me cubre con ella cuando me mando una grande y cuando me mandó chicas también. Y el otro, Peter... No, Peter, no, él no me enseñó nada malo... algo bueno capaz que sí. Sólo que no recuerdo. Me confundí... nadie imagina que prefecto corrompa a un inocente alumno (hace años lo fui). Me volvió adicto al chocolate y a las mentiras, pero de las blancas, esas de las que no hay que alarmarse. Son las que salvan la vida y no destruyen nada de nada. Desde tercer año que me he acostumbrado a hacerlo mensualmente, durante un específico estado de la luna. Cuando cada veintiocho días (que gracioso y extraño pensar esto), saca a la luz un alter-ego más peludo, baboso y agresivo. Pero sólo la primera vez que te ve. Sólo la primera. Después que ganas su confianza, tienes su cariño y apoyo incondicional. También puedes contar con su protección. Y además descubres que no es más que un cordero disfrazado de lobo. Ahora que lo pienso, mis amigos no son tan malos al fin y al cabo. Y Lily no puede odiarme por ellos.

Mi nombre, es bonito, es común y suena bien. Pero ella lo detesta, cuando me habla, lo escupe con desprecio, con asco. Es decir mi pobre nombre no tiene la culpa de que ella me aborrezca, es decir, es un nombre por más que sea mío. Sé que su nombre favorito es Harry.

Sé muchas cosas sobre ella, pero ella me llama acechador y me voltea la cara de una bofetada, mientras rabiosa me exige que deje de atosigarla. Por supuesto, que nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Sólo cambié mis métodos. Aunque hace dos semanas que dejó de gritarme cada vez que me encuentra persiguiéndola, ha cambiado. Yo también cambié. (Por eso creo tener oportunidad, por eso pregunté). Cambié un poco, pero se nota. Ella lo nota, me lo dijo y me palmeó el hombro. Si no hubiera estado transpirado, embarrado y apestoso jamás me hubiera lavado.

Quizás desde hace dos semanas el nivel de odio decreció un poco, y puede que ahora le agrade. Anhelo tanto agradarle. Quisiera se diera cuenta que es por ella que intento madurar, de otra forma me dejaría el complejo Peter Pan de por vida.

Dejé de pedirle que saliera conmigo delante de todos. No he vuelto a ser el centro de atención para conseguir lo que quiero. Y realmente funcionaba; en general, gran parte de la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, se ponía de mi parte y lograba que las chicas aceptaran. Porque una cita es lo que siempre quería. Pero con ella no pude hacerlo. No funcionó, de buenas a primeras, me cortó el rostro. Literalmente. Y con el tiempo, sus rechazos no han cambiado, bueno, ya no me golpea literalmente.

Es que es brava cuando quiere. Si sigue así, terminaré masoquista o desquiciado. Masoquista mejor. No quiero ir a San Mungo. Tras loco, estaría lejos de ella y no soportaría.

En los últimos dieciséis días, nuestra "relación" ha "mejorado". Un poco. Casi nada. Pero intento auto-convencerme que ese 'casi nada' es bastante y no me falta mucho hasta que pueda llevarla a... "Las tres Escobas"

Últimamente, tiemblo cada vez que me acercó a ella. Tiró abajo mi seguridad y la pisoteó hasta hacerla añicos. Sirius dice que me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte cuando le dije que la amaba en un estadio lleno a reventar y por el megáfono. Puede que sí, tal vez la bludger que me envió contra las gradas haya ablandado mi masa encefálica. Pero no me importa. Y eso pasó el año pasado, en el último partido. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. Que ganamos nosotros, por supuesto. Por poco, fue reñido. Los aguiluchos cretinos envenenaron al guardián y nuestro arco fue un colador. Un desastre, pero yo logré mas tantos, la Snitch fue nuestra y eso es lo importante.

Ahora sí que no puedo distinguir que rojo era el más fuerte. El traje del equipo, rojo sangre y brillante, cortesía de Kat Messing; el cabello de Evans, gracias a la genética; su cara, favor mío, o mi mejilla, por el tremendo cachetazo que me prendió.

Me siento como un condenado al cadalso cada vez que camino hacia ella. Es de temer a veces, y si su pelo encendido bambolea haciendo sus rasgos más severos, me intimida un poco. Pero igual le hablo, aunque no siempre consigo decir lo que quería. Aunque confunda el orden, género y clase de las palabras, hablo con ella (aunque no me contesta y quedé como estúpido hablando solo). Y me molesta eso.

El verde es mi color favorito, desde que la conocí y desde siempre. A ella no le agrada ni por asomo. Es extraña y le quiero, solamente porque sí...

Y me mira. Ahora, en este momento. Me mira. Y no puedo creer todo lo que pensé en los dos minutos que me tomó acercarme hasta ella, abrir la boca y preguntar. No puedo creer en lo que gasté mis neuronas.

Y ahora ella abre la boca. Y dice una palabra. Dos letras. Una vocal, una consonante. Y hago que la repita. No quiero tener dudas. Y sí, es la misma. Y soy feliz. La abrazó y ella me abraza. Y también, ella me besa. Y yo no me quedó atrás. No soy estúpido. Si la oportunidad se presenta es para que la aproveche, si fuera para que la deje pasar, ni siquiera se debería presentarse.

Sabe bien. Canela y manzana. Delicioso, podría vivir solo de ella y sus labios, pero no sin aire. Nos separamos y la miró a los ojos, y sonrió. Ella también sonríe. Y le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta Hogsmeade.

Medio colegio que nos ve nos perfora con la mirada, incrédulos. La otra mitad rompe en aplausos.

Y Lily se sonroja. Es la primera vez que la veo ruborizada y contenta a mi lado. Y mis mejillas coloradas pero sin dolor.

Se muriera en este momento, moriría feliz. Lily Evans me dijo sí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XOXO

_N/a: __Si alguien lee esto y lee mis otras historias; perdón por la demora... Ahora que comienzan las vacaciones me pongo con todas... Un beso y mil disculpas_

_Ey, Reviews... o maldiciones lo qe quieran, que quiero saber que es lo que piensan _


End file.
